risingdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Sand Elf
Sarcaxa, or Sand Elves in the Common Tongue, are, like just about every other type of elf, 6–7 feet high with pointed ears, except they have pale skin that matches with the desert they famously live in as natural camoflauge. Physiology The Sand Elves have pale tan skin and normally wield a small shield and a scimitar or any other curved bladed weapon, such as the Acht'beh, but also use phalanxes. They live about 600–700 years and grow to 2 metres high. They have no interest in magic, which annoys most other Elves. The Elves also have pointed ears like all other types and they mostly have bright green eyes, though yellow is another common colour. Sand Elves wear light clothes and armour due to the unrelenting heat of their homeland. A blow dealt by a strong foe such as an Orc could travel straight through a Sand Elf, and as such, they are generally weak and prefer to dodge around their foes quickly, confusing them and landing lots of quick hits, draining their enemy of their stamina as they lose blood. Culture The Sand Elves have a very deep culture, including some events and rituals which are not shared with other races. The known bits are intertwined with their history. They also have more words in their language than normal, meaning some things cannot be directly translated, mainly rituals and other slang words. Throughout their history they have worshipped Aphyth in particular, the God of Sands and Subtlety. In the past however, many cults were put down for worshiping 'False Gods'. Sand Elves have nearly always been nomadic. At the age of 91 they learn how to plot courses across the desert. This is known as the 'Locking' (Closest Word) Ritual that they take when turning teenagers. At age 146, they turn adults and must undertake the 'Turning' (Closest Word) Passage, which requires them to learn simple combat skills. This also means that they are now treated as equals among Sand Elf society. And the other necessary ritual to go through is the 'Time of Ending' (Closest Words), which is a complex ritual preformed by Priests on Elves over 550 or large groups of soldiers before a battle. This allows their souls to pass to 'Afterworld' (Closest Word), a Sand Elven Afterlife where they celebrate their deeds of heroic victory with a nice pint of expensive ale and relax with heroes of old. It is also believed that the Gods themselves welcome the dead into the afterlife. Having a nice comfortable place to go to is more reassuring thought for anyone. This ritual can also be preformed within a day after death. History The Sand Elves have been nomadic since the year of 247 after a series of devasting storms wrecked most villages. The remains banded together and escaped the fierce sandstorms. For years the Sand Elves wandered across Bedias, but in the year of 2411, the Sand Elves founded Erixas, their capital city along with a few market towns from which the Sand Elves trade rare items to allow them to buy more rare materials and sell them. Military The Sand Elven Military is a respected place to be in. It cannot be joined until the Elf becomes of age and completes the rite of passage. It is a part of the Bedias Union. Ranks: *Trainee *Recruit *Newbie *Common Soldier / Assassin / Rider *Veteran / Serial Killer / Lancer *Commanding Officer / Silent Death / Knight *General / Shadow Leaper / Major Knight / Chaplin *Major General / Death Leaper / Supreme Knight / Holy Chaplin Acht'beh The Acht'beh is a weapon forged for over 3000 years by the Sand Elves. It was made of solid steel, though now Sand Elves use a complex smelting process to get the metal used (equivilent to Damascus Steel). It is two and a half metres long, easily towering over most foes of the Sand Elves. It has four handles spaced just over 50 cm from each other. At the bottom of the Acht'beh, there is a 20 cm long spike to impale foes, as well as a spike at the top and a 30 cm one in the centre. The rest of the Acht'beh is all blades of different shapes and sizes used to press against things like a leg or a neck and cut. The Acht'beh can be a deadly weapon used by a master or even an apprentice, though the odds of the latter getting hurt is very high. Life Span The Sand Elven life span is not as long as other races, although it is not quite as short. Sand Elves live to be around seventy years old, although some live to ninety. Category:Creature Category:Article Category:Race Category:Sand Elf Category:Bedias Category:Elf